


How To Ki__ Your Lover

by Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences



Series: Zukka 5+1 Things [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, ;), Also I Only Write From Zuko's POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Flower Crowns On Boys Is Hot, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Heavy Angst, I Piled That Shit On Like Parmesan, It Ends With Zuko And Sokka I Promise, Literally All This Is Is Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or do they?, Pining, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Jet/Sokka Tag Is Needed For This Story, There Is A Scene With Flower Crowns, They Are Pining After Each Other But Also Fucking, They Don't Even Kiss Oops, They are hopeless, does it make sense?, fight me, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences
Summary: The summary is they fuck.  They fuck while thinking the other isn't in love with them.  So much fucking angst (hehehe) it'll hurt your heart bro.The five times Zukka have sex (make love) + the one time they realize it is actually them making love
Relationships: Azula/Toph Beifong, Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), suki/katara - Relationship
Series: Zukka 5+1 Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	How To Ki__ Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's all porn. All of it. They are so out of character too but it's okay because they fuck.
> 
> Okay so I started writing and now there's actually somewhat of a plot.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut to please be gentle with me.

**December 8th**

Work has been hard on Zuko lately, his muscles are tense and he's had a migraine for the better part of two days now. Normally, he'd call Sokka and they would go out and play golf, but it appears that today is not that day. Sokka had plans with his sister, and her girlfriend, Suki. Katara and Suki have been together since they graduated high school. If Zuko remembers right their 5 year anniversary should be this weekend. He looks down at his phone while he's sitting in his office cubicle, and smiles when he sees there's a voicemail from Sokka. He plugs his headphones in and turns up the volume before hitting play on the message.

 _"Hey, Dragon, I know you're at work but the girls and I want you to come by their apartment later tonight. They want to celebrate their 5 year early with us before they head back to Cali. Bring that Rose Tequila stuff that got Kat drunk as fuck again please, that was the funniest I've ever seen her. Plus, she doesn't remember a thing! It'll be great, we will see you then, bye!"_ Zuko's heart had picked up pace during the message, Sokka had always had this effect on him. Of course, he knows he stands absolutely no chance with the gorgeous man. Especially seeing as Sokka's ex, Jet, still somehow tricks Sokka into sleeping with him while treating Sokka like he's going to love him back. Jet is sick and twisted for that, but when he tried to tell Sokka that Jet was only using him for sex, he had turned on Zuko with ice in his eyes and told Zuko that if he couldn't respect what decisions he made he could see himself out.

Zuko knows it's Sokka's abandonment issues, ever since his mother died when he was young, he had been searching for love in all the wrong places. Zuko could love him, does love him, the way Sokka so desperately wants, but with Jet in the picture (yeah, because it's totally Jet that's stopping you) he stands no chance of winning Sokka over.

Hours pass and suddenly he's standing in front of Suki's place with three bottles of tequila and a heart that feels like it's about to shake out of his rib cage. He lifts his hands and knocks, and suddenly there's a grinning Sokka and an armful of warmth and he's blushing so hard he feels it down his chest. He hopes that Sokka mistakes it for the cold that is surrounding them, it is December, after all. "Zuko!" He hears Suki shout his name and then Sokka is pulling him into the apartment and brushing the spare snow off of his jacket. "Hi everyone," Zuko hears himself say, "when is the wedding," he smirks at Katara. "Oh haha," she says, rolling her eyes, "when is your wedding," she says, eyes darting between Zuko and Sokka. Zuko blushes as Sokka grins wildy, "well dear sister, wouldn't you like to know," and then Sokka is plucking one of the bottles out of the brown paper bag and is strutting off towards the kitchen.

"We invited Aang, Azula, and Toph too, by the way, Zuko." He smiles as Suki, "I'd expect nothing less."

Twenty minutes pass and then they hear the sound of the front door opening, then the sounds of trampling feet could be heard through the entry way. "Aang, get the fuck off of me," he hears Aang laugh, "sorry Zula, maybe get out of may way." He hears his sister bark out a laugh, and then Toph buts in, "don't talk to my woman like that, bitch boy." Aang pretends to look offended as they wander into the room, "Oh, I am so sorry your majesty," he bows to Toph, "my deepest condolences." Toph looks towards him, "Just cause I can't see you doesn't mean I can't beat your ass, watch it." Aang gulps and looks at the rest of the group with wide eyes, mouthing, "help me." Toph smiles and says, "I heard that." Aang looks mortified for a few seconds before spotting the alcohol on the table.

"Is Katara getting drunk again? I have to see this." Katara rolls her eyes before taking a bottle and downing quite a bit of it. She looks at the group with raised eyebrows and says, "Well? Who is next." Sokka plops onto the couch beside Zuko, and Zuko can feel the heat pooling off of Sokka, he gulps, and decides, yes, alcohol. Tragic mistake really. He makes grabby hands for the bottle and Katara passes it to him with a laugh. He drinks half the bottle in one go. He hands it to Sokka who is looking at him with mild concern. Sokka shrugs and proceeds to drink anyway.

They drink for a few hours before Sokka's phone rings in his pocket. Sokka pulls it out and Zuko catches sight of the name. 'Jet' pops up on the screen and Sokka looks a little sad before he stands and exits the room before answering and saying softly, "yes?" before he is completely out of ear shot. The rest of the gang looks mildly upset too, they know Jet has done some fucked up things to Sokka, but Sokka refuses to listen to any of them. When Sokka comes back into the room after a few minutes, his eyes are tired, but he smiles warmly at Zuko, whose heart is bursting with sorrow because, goddammit, Sokka deserves better!

"I have to go, you guys, I hope you had fun," he turns to Suki and Katara, "happy anniversary you two," he hugs them both a little too tight, "I'll miss you."

Zuko stands after Sokka leaves into the cold night. He bids the others goodbye quickly before he's out the door. He sees Sokka playing around on his phone, probably calling an Uber because he was drinking. Zuko wanders over to him and places a hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka jumps, but calms when he sees it's only Zuko. "What are you doing out here, why didn't you stay inside?" Zuko sighs sadly, "Clover, why are you leaving? What did he say to you?" Sokka looks torn, Zuko doesn't know why, but eventually Sokka opens his mouth, "he wanted me home by a certain time and he can see my location." Zuko runs a hand through his hair to keep from clamping his fists together. "You two aren't even together, Jet made that very apparent to you, so why are you following his orders?"

Sokka looks like he's about to cry. Zuko lets it go. "Here, let's get you home," Zuko says as Sokka's Uber arrives. Zuko climbs into the car after Sokka does, and when they start driving away from their friends, Sokka start crying silently, and Zuko has him lay his head down on his shoulder. He is going to murder Jet some day. Sokka doesn't need this.

They arrive at Sokka's and when they enter, Jet is sitting comfortably on one of Sokka's couches. When Jet sees Zuko walk in behind Sokka, he bares his teeth and starts angrily stalking towards them. Zuko puts himself between Jet and Sokka. "What the _hell_ is he doing here Sokka, you know the fucking rules!" Zuko glares right back at him, "How about, if you don't get the fuck out of Sokka's apartment, I'm going to personally beat your ass." Jet looks between Zuko and Sokka and then looks at Sokka like he betrayed him. "Sokka, did you sleep with this dickhead?" Sokka shakes his head violently, "No! No, Jet, I wouldn't cheat on you!" Zuko wants to say that they aren't even together but decides against it.

Jet stretches his hand out for Sokka to take, despite the look Zuko is giving him. Sokka shakes his head and hides further behind Zuko. Thank the Spirits, Zuko thinks, before he grabs Jet's arm and is twisting it up behind his back and shoving him out the door. "You come back here, and you'll regret it, Jet." Jet looks at Sokka, "I know what you're hiding Sokka. He'll find out, and when he does, he will leave you. No one could ever love you. You're disgusting, just fucking look at you," and then Jet leaves.

Sokka looks at Zuko angrily, "What the fuck, Zuko?"

Zuko is taken back, "What the fuck did I do? I saved you, Sokka! He's a toxic motherfucker and what he just said to you and about you should be enough for you to run the other direction! I'm not looking to be a hero or for a thank you. I want you to see that I want the absolute best for you, and he is not it!"

Sokka is still so angry, Zuko can see it on his face, and before Sokka can get his anger in check he's already shouting out, "Maybe I just fuck people to feel loved, to feel wanted! Maybe I put up with the abuse because someone's hands on me feel better than the emptiness inside my heart! None of you have fucking noticed that I'm breaking down, that I'm losing my fucking mind! I'm hurting Zuko, I want to be loved! I'm tired of being alone. He didn't leave me alone, even if it was just sex, it was better than nothing."

Zuko suddenly seems to understand, most people don't realize but sometimes sex is a form of self harm. Sokka still looks angry, and before Zuko can clamp down on his tongue, he's spilling out words that he never should have. "Then fuck me, because I actually care about you, and give a fuck about you, and if you're going to be having sex you should do so with someone you actually trust. With someone who genuinely wants the best for you. I will give you that, there don't have to be any feelings involved."

Zuko hates himself more and more as the words spill out. Surely, Sokka would never actually go for this, but Zuko has to ask, because if Sokka actually does agree, at least it'll be with someone who does care. Sokka's eyes are wide with disbelief, "you would... you want to have sex with me?" Zuko's throat closes up, oh Spirits, what hole has he dug himself into now? Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's his feelings, maybe it's both, but he says, "Sokka I care about you, let me do this for you, I can give you what you want without you getting hurt."

Before Zuko can say anything else Sokka is surging forward and pulling Zuko into a hug so strong Zuko's ribs begin to hurt. "Zuko, thank you so much. Gods, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for and the fact that you'd even offer makes me so happy that you're in my life." Zuko's heart hurts so much because Sokka deserves the world and even if they aren't ever going to be together, Zuko can make sure that he's damn well cared for appropriately. "Sokka, you're my best friend and I love you, of course I'm willing to do this for you." Luckily, they've said 'I love you' before so Sokka doesn't think anything of it.

Sokka backs away, suddenly looking down, then glancing up through his eyelashes shyly, and Zuko's heart stutters, "So... how do we do this?" Before Zuko can lose his nerve, he's picking Sokka up by his thighs, and Sokka squeaks before wrapping his legs around Zuko. Zuko takes them straight to Sokka's bedroom before laying him gently down on the bed, and then Sokka suddenly looks very confused. "Zuko, are you even attracted to men?" Zuko stares at him and says, "Sokka... are you blind?" Sokka blushes and then looks like he goes deep in thought, and then clarity comes to his face, "Ooooooh, I'm sorry Dragon," and then Zuko is lifting his shirt up over his head, and he sees Sokka looking at him with adoration, and then Zuko is leaning down and fingers the hem of Sokka's shirt, "May I," he asks gently, giving Sokka time to back out. Sokka nods his head, and then Zuko is pulling it up over his head and, oh wow, Sokka is fucking gorgeous. Sokka blushes under Zuko's gaze, and Zuko's dick twitches at that little fact.

Sokka suddenly sits up and pops open the button on Zuko's jeans. Zuko looks down at him questioningly, and Sokka says, "You're doing something well beyond most friendships for me, the least I can do is repay you, let me, please." Zuko softly rubs Sokka's cheek with his thumb and nods, and then Sokka is pulling the zipper down and Zuko is stepping out of his pants. Zuko, normally, would be embarrassed about how quickly he got hard, but this is Sokka, who he has been in love with for two years now, so he lets it slide. He isn't proud of the fact that he's basically manipulating Sokka into fucking him, but he's wanted this for years, and he knows he will give anything and everything to make sure that Sokka is well cared for, the proper way. So when Sokka pulls down his boxers and slides the tip into his mouth, Zuko certainly does not _keen_ at how pretty Sokka looks with his dick in his mouth. 

Sokka takes his time, hallowing out his cheeks and using his tongue just right, it makes Zuko's knees waver and he has to grab onto the back of Sokka's neck in order to keep from falling over onto him. Sokka moans at the feeling of Zuko's hand on him, and he opens his mouth wider, blinking up at Zuko with so much trust (and lust?) that Zuko can't help but fall for this man even more. He's fucking doomed, has been from the moment Sokka first shook his hand. Zuko rubs the back of Sokka's neck, and Sokka's eyes flutter and he moans around Zuko's dick and Zuko, well, his dick twitched because goddamn, that was hot. Sokka pulls off and says, "Zuko, facefuck me," and Zuko does fall a little bit forward this time. "Are... are you sure?" Sokka looks up at him and smiles innocently, "Zuko, you can fucking use me," and that's all it takes for Zuko to shove his dick back into that pretty little mouth, and start thrusting his hips.

Sokka, moaning, almost puts him over the edge. He slows down, just rocking his hips into that tight, warm heat and swears to the high heavens above, that Sokka is his angel. Sokka looks up at him with something resembling a challenge, and well, if that's what he wants then that's what he'll get. He takes Sokka's head and pushes it all the way down to the root of his dick, and Sokka gags just a bit, but he smirks (or rather, attempts to) around Zuko's dick, and Zuko has to pull out of Sokka's mouth because he is way too close to finishing and they are not done yet.

"Take your pants off," Zuko demands, and Sokka blushes, but his dick twitches in his pants, and Zuko just knows that he will give Sokka everything he needs. After Sokka has stripped fully, Zuko is sliding in between his legs and wraps his hand around Sokka, watching how Sokka tilts his head back and let's out a breathy little moan. "Look at me," and Sokka does, his eyes blown wide, pupils full of lust. Zuko holds up two of his fingers to Sokka's mouth, "suck." Sokka takes the digits between his lips, wrapping his tongue around them and slicking them. He uses his tongue to get every inch of them wet, and Zuko cannot wait to be inside this precious being. If Zuko didn't know any better, he'd swear up and down that Sokka has some kind of mythical being in his bloodline.

Zuko retracts his fingers slowly, watching as Sokka looks sad for a few seconds, before sliding them down Sokka's cheeks and pushing a finger in up to the first knuckle. Sokka lays down fully, his head rolling back onto the sheets. "Zuko, wait, wait." Zuko pulls his hand away and stands up off the bed, giving Sokka the room he requested. "You didn't have to go over there, I just needed to tell you something." Zuko nods, giving his full attention to Sokka, who blushes, and suddenly looks a lot more out of his element than he did a minute ago. "I... I've never, um, bottomed, before," and he can't look Zuko in the eye. Zuko lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "Sokka, it's okay. If you want I can-" "No!" Sokka cuts him off, "I want to, I just, wanted to let you know you'd be the first to, well..." He blushes a darker shade of red, turning his brown skin a delicious color Zuko will forever remember, "fuck me."

Zuko smiles softly, "well, thank you, for trusting me enough to let me be like this with you," and then he's crawling back onto the bed, right back into Sokka's space. "If this is your first time, then you should turn onto your stomach, it'll be easier," and Sokka flips over before Zuko could finish his statement. Zuko lifts Sokka up softly, putting a pillow underneath his hips. "You comfy," he asks Sokka, who nods in response. "Where's the lube, Clover?" Sokka points towards the bedside drawer, and Zuko reaches over and grabs the lube and a condom that were inside. The lube is unopened, which catches Zuko by surprise. Did him and Jet not use lube? Maybe Jet brought his own, anyways, Zuko opens the bottle and pours more than enough onto his fingers before he announces he's going to put a finger in. Zuko rolls the condom onto his dick, Sokka lets out a nervous breath, and then Zuko is breaching him with a finger.

Zuko groans quietly at the heat wrapping around his finger. He rubs Sokka's ass with his free hand before he starts moving his finger in and out softly, Sokka starts moving back towards Zuko's finger when he starts to pull out, so he gently adds another. Sokka moans, and Zuko knows Sokka is starting to get hard again. He stretches his fingers to ensure that Sokka gets open enough, and when he's three fingers deep, he starts searching for the spot he knows will blow Sokka's mind. He knows he's found it when Sokka jerks and keens, his hips stuttering, and then Zuko does it again, and again, and again, until Sokka looks over his shoulder and says, "For the love of everything Holy Zuko if you don't put your dick in me right now-" Zuko is already pulling his fingers out and slicking up his dick before Sokka even finished his sentance.

He positions himself at Sokka's opening, asking softly, "you ready?" Sokka nods, and he starts pushing in. "Fuck, fuck," Zuko says as he slowly pushes in, stopping every few seconds to let Sokka adjust. Sokka's back is tight, his muscles clenched, and Zuko leans down and starts kissing his way up Sokka's back. "You're doing amazing, Sokka, look at you, being so good for me," and Sokka fucking preens at the praise. Zuko will remember that. Sokka starts pushing back onto Zuko, so he takes that as Sokka is ready for more, so he pushes in until he's fully inside his best friend. Sokka is shaking, softly, and Zuko feels so bad, so he starts to pull out, but Sokka grabs his wrist that was sitting besides Sokka's waist and he's saying, "wait, please, just give me a second."

Zuko waits, because goddammit, he's not going to make Sokka think that Zuko is only in this for the sex. The sex is a blessing (and a curse) because he has wanted this for too damn long and it physically hurts that Sokka had put himself with so many other people who didn't love him just because he wanted love. Zuko knows way too much about fighting for the right (which you shouldn't have to fight for anyway) to be loved. Sokka says, almost too quietly, "I'm ready," and then Zuko is pulling out before pushing back in. Zuko is shaking with the effort of holding back because Sokka is beautiful, and wraps around him like they were made for each other, it's hot, and amazing. Sokka's body is a fucking temple, and Sokka is moaning into his arms, while Zuko moves and no, that simply won't do. Zuko grabs Sokka by his hair and gently lifts his head before leaning down and whispering, "I want to hear you," and that apparently does something because then Sokka is loud, his moans echo off the walls of his too barren room, and Zuko is holding his breath because this is the only sound he ever wants to hear.

Sokka starts rocking back against him and he sees Sokka's hand reach beneath himself and Zuko almost cums at the thought of Sokka touching himself, because of _Zuko_. Zuko changes his position just a bit, moving his knees a little, and then Sokka suddenly lets out a breathy moan, and tightens around Zuko. "There, there, please Zuko, please," and Zuko keeps up his pace, keeps running his free hand up and down Sokka's body, because he needs to feel this. He needs to remember this, because he knows this isn't going to last forever,a nd he knows Sokka will fall in love with someone eventually, but right now, Sokka is his and that is all that matters.

He hears more than sees when Sokka finishes, his moans going higher and his hole convulsing around Zuko, and it pushes Zuko over the edge. He finishes into the condom, staying inside for just a moment longer, before pulling out and flopping onto the free side of the bed. After a moment, he slides the condom off and ties it, before getting up and diappearing into the bathroom to throw away the evidence and grab a towel for them. He cleans Sokka before he cleans himself, and he starts getting dressed to leave, but then Sokka is looking at him with his puppy dog eyes and he says, "Please, don't go."

Zuko slides into bed with him and wraps his arm around Sokka.

This may not last forever, but he's going to be damn sure he shows Sokka how Sokka should be treated. He falls asleep with his best friend next to him, and his last thought is how destroyed he's going to be when this is all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I.... have no words. If you cried I'm sorry, if you enjoyed it, thank you!
> 
> If there are any typos I am sorry, I wanted to get this out asap, thanks!


End file.
